The After Years
by Wufei05
Summary: Set off from the year 199AC, the Gundam Pilots are living "normal" lives. But with crazy stalkers, the L2 Restoration, the Mars Terra-forming project, and the new Mobile suit laws, everything is anything but normal...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer! I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Gundam Wing: The After Years<strong>

Prologue

A young woman with short blue-black hair was walking down the streets of L2, she had a smile on her face as she walked, as if she had just did a job well done, and Hilde Schbeiker had, actually. From working at the scrapyard that she proudly owned, with her roommate and good friend, Duo Maxwell. After all, many people, believe it or not, buy scrap parts especially with how little money those on the L2 Colony actually owned, most couldn't afford new furniture and things alike so they'd come here and build things with what they bought. Duo was one of those people, though she gave him a discount on what he bought as long as he helped her out, and that meant free junk for Duo. But hey, one man's junk is another man's treasure, or building blocks to build said treasure (or in Duo's case his little 'pet' project. Where he found that little black ball thing she'll never know).

As she was walking down the street Hilde glanced at a small old television with big antenna on it in the old pawn shop window, the TV was on an old stool that looked like it would fall over at any second. Hilde slowed down her pace as she looked through the window, which had black iron bars covering it so that no one could just break through the window to steal the old TV that no one could even afford. Actually, Hilde liked to get some of her things from there, well, when she had the money that is. But it was such a shame that, like other parts of L2, it was so run down and decrepit that it made her glad that she lived at her junkyard. As she glanced back at the TV a new report came on that slightly grabbed her attention.

"_Our first story at this hour is one about peace, for once in our life it seems. The Mobile Suits known as Gundams and military Mobile Suits are destroyed. With those two factors, along with Relena Peacecraft leading towards universal peace between the Colonies and the Earth Sphere, gone, we seem to be moving towards a new era of peace. Now on to other news…" _

"That's all they seem to talk about now a days, but you know, by tomorrow, it'll be yesterday's news and there will be something else happening." Hilde sighed, crossing her arms and continuing her little walk back to the scrapyard. She was carrying two bags, one with food for the month and one with spare parts that she got for dirt cheap. "What's so great about the Gundams being destroyed in the first place anyway? Sure, they're an excuse for war and all, but some people put hard work into those things…" Hilde knew that she would get a few stares because of her words, but she didn't really give two shits what other people thought anyway.

Soon, Hilde reached her destination, her beloved junkyard that she proudly ran all on her own. Walking up to the door she wondered as she shifting one of the bags so that she could dig through her pockets, "Where did I put my keys?"

"Let me help you with that gal-pal!" A young man's voice ringed out, and soon, the bag with the 'junk' was lifted from her arms. Hilde didn't need to look to know whose voice had just materialized behind her. It was none other than her best friend and current roommate and helping hand, Duo Maxwell. With a smile, she pulled out her keys and opened the locked door. It wasn't as if she didn't trust the people of L2, well, sure, they could be pretty untrustworthy, but she always wanted to be sure that nothing wounded up 'missing'.

"Thanks, Duo!" Hilde said as she walked inside, heading towards where the kitchen was so that she could set down the bag of groceries. "And since I know that you're already looking, you can take anything you think will be good to use from the 'goodie' bag." Hilde called out to Duo, taking the food out of the other bag and putting it away, as Duo cheered excitedly from the other room. "I'm going to make something in a little bit. I found this old recipe that I found lying around here that sounded good, it was just sitting there collecting dust can you believe that?" Hilde added with a smile. Sure, she may not be that great a cook… considering not many people could even stomach to look at her food, even a dog couldn't look at her food without wanting to vomiting blood. Hell, Duo often said it enough that the food she cooked often came to life after she got through with it.

Almost in a few seconds, she heard Duo run into the kitchen, and soon, her good friend could be seen, his long, braided brown hair following behind him. "No! I thought I told you! You are not allowed to cook! Not after what happened last time when I was almost eaten alive by the _thing_ that you brought back to life!" Duo yelled at the blue-black haired girl.

"Well, sorry for being a crappy cook!" Hilde snapped, crossing her arms, but she soon sighed and replied "Fine then, you cook it, wouldn't want to set the house on fire, according to you…" "…Again?" Duo chirped in, happily while she glared at him. She was only half joking, since she did almost set something on fire that nearly destroyed her old home, but he didn't need to put in his two cents! Just because she was finally kicked out when someone reported a _terrible smell_, like there had been a rotting corpse in the yard for several months or something like that…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everybody! This is DuoMaxwell2x4! And I am Wufei05's Writing Partner and Editor!<strong>

**While I'm awesome at coming up with ideas and am pretty decent at editing, I royally suck as a writer so I leave the major writing to FeiFei! (Fei's such a bookworm *snickers*) Also! Constructive criticism and pointers are extremely welcomed specially if you find a typo, please let us know and we'll try to fix it as best and fast as we can! Now on to FeiFei! XD**

_And I am Wufei05, the writer of this fan fiction, with a little help from Duo, I can usually think of more, but this is a good enough as a start._

_And last time I checked, the name was Wufei, it's not "FeiFei" Maxwell! But, even I call myself that, even if part of me gets pissed off at that nickname….Oh well. Sure, I am a bookworm, no need for Mr. Hyper-Active to point that out, but at least I don't suck as a writer! So ha!_

_Like Duo said before, constructive criticism is welcome, that's how we'll know how to allow our readers to enjoy the fic more. I'll be more than happy to fix it up._


	2. Chapter 1

**Gundam Wing: The After Years**

Chapter One

A young Chinese teen was walking down a street, almost an adult really, even if he was one already if you considered his culture, that and he had been married when he was still a _child_. Of course, his wife was dead, and had been since before he even piloted his Gundam; Nataku. But that was in the past, and Wufei Chang was currently in the present. He was walking down the street; he had just retired from being a preventer after about 3 years. After all, Wufei had plenty of money saved up not only from his old preventer job, but also from his time working as a bodyguard, his recently build dojo, and of course, what he managed to 'acquire' from the 'Ozzies' as Maxwell called them.

Now with everything settling down, Wufei thought to head off to train for a while; he figured that Mars would be a good place to go. After all, there had already been a project in order for a dome to be built. Sure, it wasn't finished yet, but Wufei was still going to stay there until it was fully finished. He was a co-funder in the terra-forming project after all. And Wufei thought that it would be wise for him to see it get completed with his own two eyes. He also thought it was a good idea to drag his students along with him, he had to see who was strong among his group of students, and if they couldn't handle the harsh Mars Pole, well then, they could just go back home. He knew that he already had a group that volunteered to go to Mars with him, which was good to hear, well, to this young man at least.

Wufei hadn't heard word from any of the other Gundam Pilots in a long time though, and he thought that that was a good thing too. Personally, Maxwell got on his nerves, so did that Japanese pilot Heero Yuy, even if he did seem to have his head on his shoulders more than the others. Trowa Barton always seemed like… oh, what was the word Maxwell always called him? A creeper…? was that it? Yeah, that seems to be about right. And that Quatre Winner seemed too nice for his own good, but Wufei didn't really mind him much since he doesn't seem the type to bother him to much… unlike Maxwell...

Soon, Wufei reached the ship that would take him to where he was going to be staying, well, unless something came up… Like another opportunity for him to earn a quick buck. His services weren't free of course, even if it were for a _friend_, or something close to it. Wufei shrugged those obviously true thoughts from his head as he stepped into the ship and went to the first class passenger seats, like hell he was going to ride coach with all those screaming babies back there... He didn't like other people disturbing him, well, not too often at least.

Wufei got to his seat waiting for launch, glancing outside his window into deep space, he was just glad that he didn't have to pilot and deal with navigation, he had a nasty occurrence with any and every map that he got his hands on, they always seemed to practically mock him with false locations. So normally he would tear it shreds and toss it out of a window or the back seat if the window wasn't an option. Wufei closed his eyes, remembering a memory he would just love to forget out of his head.

'_Never again will I allow that Maxwell to talk me into going on one of his damn 'road trips'.'_ Wufei thought, he was always stuck being the Navigator in any trips with Maxwell… along with his 'good buddy', Mr. Map. That relationship never lasted long, and it always ended up the same way: Wufei getting pissed off, Maxwell laughing his happy little ass off, and the map being tossed out the window in tiny little pieces. If Yuy was there he would always take over that position so that they wouldn't have to waste their time getting another map. Others would refer to that being 'good times', only, to him, they weren't good times at all...

Once his ship took off, Wufei leaned back so that he could get a little bit of sleep, he didn't want to arrive only to appear to look weak to his students, or to anyone else for that matter. It was only moments until Wufei fell asleep….

"So~ FeiFei! Where to now?" Maxwell's voice sang, Wufei seemed to be having a nightmare about one of those specific road trip memories. One he wished was blown to smithereens like Maxwell's Gundam. "Hey FeiFei? What does the map say?" Duo asked behind the wheel, a grin on his face. Wufei just closed his eyes, holding the paper map in his hands tightly, tugging it almost to the point of tearing it.

This had to be about the hundredth time that Maxwell asked him where they had to go. And he was to prideful to admit he didn't know where they were, hell, they were lost, and he knew it. But why would he say anything? He didn't want to actually admit that _he_ had gotten _them_ lost.

"I think the _Chinese_ got us lost." Heero said with a smug look on his face, well Wufei thought it looked that way at least.

"You think so Hee-chan?" Duo asked in his annoyingly cheery voice. That was the last straw, and it showed as yet another map was torn to little pieces.

"_I_ didn't get us lost! It was that damn map's fault for having so little information!" Wufei shouted, and apparently his angry words were funny to Maxwell and Winner, hell, even Barton and Yuy were chuckling in the backseat. And that just pissed him off even more; he knew that this would eventually happen when Maxwell dragged him along, and in his anger at that thought, he tossed the offending pieces of the map out the window.

Wufei was soon woken up from his _dream_ when he heard the Airplane Attendant announce that they were approaching Mars. He put a hand up to his forehead and tried to rub the memory out of his mind. Thanks to that damn dream, he was pissed off. So, once he made sure he had plenty of time until landing; he sat up and spent the rest of his time meditating in order to get a more calm composure.

Once he felt as if his anger had left him, or close to it, and once they docked he got up to get his bags. It wasn't long before he was walking out of his ship in order to meet his students and begin training on Mars. Once he found his students, he said his greetings to them, and led them to where they would be staying.

As soon as his students was settled Wufei went to his room, as he came in he quickly observed it, seeing that it only had a bed, a table, some chairs, a dresser, and a television. After dropping his luggage to the side he sat on one of the chairs, and turned on the TV, changing the channels until he found the news.

So after resting a bit, he got up from his chair and put his things away while he listened to the TV. From the look on Wufei's face, it looked like none of the topics were catching his interest. He heard a little bit about the construction of the dome on Mars, a bit about how peaceful everything was, and some other things that Wufei wouldn't be remotely interested in to remember. But, what caught his attention was when they mentioned a new law that had just recently been passed.

"_So, the new law being passed by the Earth Sphere and the Colonies will be set in effect in just a few months from now. The law, currently known as the Elimination of Mobile Suits Law or EMSL for short, is a law which supposedly gets rid of and makes it illegal to own any form of mobile suit. Besides that there isn't much out just yet about this new law, but we are sure to have more information before the new law actually sets in throughout the Earth Sphere and the Colonies."_

Wufei didn't even look at the screen, even when the woman news reporter finished with her report. Sure, Wufei thought that a man would have done a better job, but he couldn't complain that he had just gotten some useful information for later. He knew that there was still going to be issues about what happened in the past, but Wufei also knew that he couldn't change what had happened then. All he could do was make sure the same mistakes don't happen again.

Wufei shrugged off the thought of the Gundams, once he finished putting his things away he turned off his television in order to get some greatly needed rest, since he didn't sleep to well on the way there. He would have to be ready for tomorrow, which would consist of the entire day training with his students. Oh the fun he would have, seeing just how strong his students really were. Of course, his students wouldn't find his kind of '_fun_' fun at all. But that was the best part in Wufei's opinion.


	3. Chapter 2

**Gundam Wing: The After Years**

(We do not own Gundam Wing)

Chapter Two

Everything was quiet… Well… as quiet as its ever going to get in Hilde's home. She and Duo were sitting in front of the tv in their pajama's eating a bowl of cereal while watching TV. It was Saturday, which meant one thing and one thing only… Saturday Morning Cartoons… While Duo and Hilde were normally late sleepers, this day was reserved for waking up early just to watch them. They even closed the shop just for this purpose. Just when the old rerun of The Ren and Stimpy show was getting good, a rock came flying in, breaking the window and lodging itself into the old TV screen. They both just stared at where the now sparking, smoking and more specifically 'dead' television was, in shock. Then Hilde got up, murder written on her face for whoever just broke not only her TV, but her window as well. Running to the window and leaping out of it.

Meanwhile, Duo got up, still in a semi-dazed shock, grabbed the rock and went to look out the window watching her as she was screaming and chasing the man on a bicycle who threw it. 'Cause no one broke Hilde's things without paying the price for it.' He took the paper attached to it off; unraveling it as he watched Hilde manage to catch up and leap on the guy from behind like a wild animal who caught its prey and proceeded to beat the crap out of him for what he did. While listening to the man's screams as he was being beaten, Duo glanced at the now unraveled paper. As he was reading the note, the phone started to ring and he reached over to answer it. As he brought it to his ear, Duo looked outside to see Hilde strip-searching the now broken man. Soon, someone started speaking on the other end, and Duo was glad to hear the blond Arabian's voice, "Hello?"

"Hey, Q-Bean, it's me, Duo!" He said, grinning, despite what happened just recently.

"Oh, Duo, how have you been? Wait, there's something wrong, isn't there? What happened?" Quatre asked, his voice sounded worried.

"Oh, nothing really. Just some guy decided that Hilde didn't need a window . . . or her TV." Duo said, soon adding, "And, they gave us a little note, saying how much they hate her for letting me stay here, how I'm supposedly the spawn of Satan, about how I should suffer a horrible 'accident' and left to die in my own filth, yadda yadda yadda, you know that type of stuff... Well, that's not exactly what it says, but it's close enough."

Hilde had walked in just as Duo talked about the note, so, she ran over and snatched it from his hands, reading it. You could almost see the veins pop from her forehead as she clenched her teeth and walked right out the door, slamming it. Duo looked out the window again, seeing his friend giving the guy, who was trying to crawl back home and gave the guy round two.

"That's horrible! Are you ok? No one got hurt, right?" Quatre asked, and that question almost made Duo snicker.

"Me and Hilde are fine. But that guy, on the other hand… well let's just say he won't be doing that again…" Duo chirped, soon adding, "But honestly Quat with everything that's going on lately, I really think I should go into hiding or something for a little while."

"How about you disguise yourself?" Quatre suggested, and that was a good idea, it would be just like Duo to be hidden in plain sight! For the next hour, while Hilde let out her rage to the "poor" man, Duo and Quatre passed ideas around. Cutting Duo's hair was OUT of the question, no way was a pair of scissors coming close to his hair! Then, another option was for Duo to dress like a girl, and for over an hour they argued, Duo wouldn't even think of it, refusing outright the minute it was brought up.

After running out of ideas, Quatre finally said, "Why not a girl? It's the only one we can come up with that doesn't involve cuting your hair, and if you're in the spotlight, no one would even think it was you!"

"Spotlight, like a singer?" Duo asked, confusion written on his face.

"Sure, my company could easily 'sponsor' you for it; and we have been thinking about expanding winner enterprises. All you need is to create an identity, which shouldn't be too hard. After all, with what we did . . ." Quatre said.

"But wait, what about Hilde? She'll need help at the shop!" Duo said, "That, and she'll probably starve… that woman can 'not' cook!"

"It can't be that ba-" Quatre said, getting caught off by Duo, "Quat….trust me on this one, I'm an L2 street rat, I ate practically any and everything, and if I say it's bad Quat, its bad!" Duo said.

"Well, what about Heero? He's been complaining about Relena popping up out of nowhere and bothering him. I'm sure he'd like to find a new hiding place where Relena wouldn't think of looking, or want to go to really." Quatre suggested, "And he's been trying to get a new job anyway, so this is perfect!"

"Hey yeah, that just might work! He can help Hilde 'and' hide from the Pretty Pink Princess! It's perfect!" Duo said.

After their perfect plan was planned out, Hilde came back, holding a television, though it wasn't as great as her now broken one, in her hands. She looked over at Duo, setting down her new TV down and sitting on top of it, and Duo knew from her face that she was probably going to raid the guy's house again for more valuable possessions later. He then told Hilde his and Quatre's plans from earlier and that he was going to get Hee-chan to help out around the shop while he was getting things ready on his end.

"I'll be sure to greet Hee-chan with as much work as I can give him." Hilde said, giving an innocent smile, a so called innocent smile that Duo did not believe for one second.

As the night ended Duo was getting ready for bed when he had a sudden thought. "….I can't believe it…" He said while grabbing his head. "Quat just got me to agree to dress as a 'GIRL'!" he screamed traumatized.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's all for this chapter folks! I just wanted to say that I want to dedicate this to our first real reviewer; idadri, who is epically awesome specially since she can read this when French is her native language *glomps idadri*, cause if it was me, id either take a break half way, or use google translater…which we all know….sucks when its put into practice XD, Anyways! We promise to keep this as interesting as we can for you! And for everybody else, please keep reading and please keep reviewing! Reviews are like crack to us, if we get them we'll keep going, and going, and going, and going… XD

Now a Message from our very Own Wufei05 who has an exciting story to tell us, the lucky bastard…

Hello everybody! It is I! Wufei! ^^ And I'm in a very happy and hyper mood at the moment! So watch out! Hehehe! Anyway, I would have made this chapter sooner . . . if I didn't jump out of the Stratosphere in Vegas! It was soooooo muuuucccchhhhh fuuuunnn! :3 Next up is to ride the zipline across the Strip! X3 Well, let me tell you all about my little jump . . . I paid $144.01(I'm looking at the receipt now :3) And this includes the jump, a picture, and a video of you jumping too! It took forever, since I got there around two at first, found out I had to make an appointment first, so I decided to come back around 7:00pm. And you'd think that I would have to just suit up and go up to jump, right? Well, you'd be wrong, I didn't jump until about eight o'clock, almost nine. But it was fun to jump in the dark, the strip all lit up and looking so pretty! Hell, I even looked down, and it's about an 855 Foot drop down too! Most of it was freefall, and then the metal cord starts to slow you down! Oh, and I jumped right away, just like Selphie with her cliffs! ^^ Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing idadri, and please keep reading to those who are just reading and not actually reviewing, which could always make this fanfic so much better! :3


End file.
